


True Love's Kiss

by agirlcalledbauki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Season/Series 15, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlcalledbauki/pseuds/agirlcalledbauki
Summary: After losing Cas, Dean finds a spell to bring him back. A short story of reunion and true love's kiss.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again....My grammar isn't perfect, but i won't change it for you. 
> 
> Dedicated to my turbo hell gang. Love y'all.

It’s shortly after 2am, when he finally finds it. Sam went to bed already, but Dean wouldn’t give up. Not now. Not after Cas had said…After Cas had said what he said.

After defeating Chuck, Dean barely slept, just spending his days drinking or researching a way to get Cas out of the Empty. And sometimes, not often, he would cry. The tears would creep up on him and before he could even notice, his breath was shaken up by sobs. Sam had tried to talk to him, but Dean rather found comfort in his liquor bottles. Or in books so old, sometimes pages would crumble under his shaking hands. He already read so many books, but none of them even mentioned the Empty. This doesn’t either, but the spell still sound like something.

At first, Dean thinks he is hallucinating. Only last night, he thought he finally found a solution, but it only turned out to be a Latin recipe for sourdough bread. So, he reads the page again, and again, and again…but it still seems possible. Fair enough, for most people it would still seem insane. But he is Dean fucking Winchester, and nothing could stop him from getting Castiel back.

* * *

“Aphrodite’s Spell?”, Sam asks, his eyebrow raised, before biting in his toast. “You know that’s a myth, right?”

Of course, Dean thinks to himself. It’s not the first time they have heard about it, since it is considered a fun story in the hunter community. Most hunters stopped believing in love a long time ago, and those who tried to use the spell, either went crazy or died.

“You don’t have to believe me; I just need your support for this. Most hunters don’t even know what they need for the spell. But it’s all in this book!”

Dean slaps the back of the old book, and little particles of dust rise in the air. The spell might not have mentioned the Empty especially, but it is supposed to get someone “from the grasps of death, no matter how far gone”. It’s at least worth a shot.

“And what do you need for the spell?”, Sam asks with hesitation in his voice. _He still doesn’t believe me_ , Dean thinks. But he also knows that nothing would stop Dean.

“Well, we would need some roses, cinnamon, some possession of the person, white candles…we got all of that here”

“You are missing the most important part…”, Sam says and looks at his big brother.

Dean hesitates, thinking about his answer. He is honestly surprised Sam didn’t ask about it the second Dean had mentioned the spell. Aphrodite isn’t the goddess of love for nothing. The myth says, the spell only works for true love and the spell in the book also requires the blood of the persons true love.

“No…we got it right here”, Dean says, finally looking at his brother. Sam just looks at him and waits. The silence stretches out and when Dean finally looks away, Sam speaks again.

“You gotta say it, Dean. It’s not going to work if you can’t even talk about it with your brother”

He knows Sam is right. Of course he is. It was already hard for Dean to admit it to himself, but saying it out loud seems even worse. They never talked about the death of Cas, the pain still too present in Dean. But now the silence is broken and after mentioning Aphrodite’s Spell, Dean might as well fill Sam in with the rest of the story.

“Before Cas…”, Dean swallows hard, but continues. “Before he went to the Empty, he told me he loves me”, Dean says. “I didn’t even have time to say something back, it all happened so fast… His love for me killed him, so my love for him has to bring him back”

His little brother smiles sadly at him. “How long have you known?”

“I don’t know. Part of me probably knew for years, but I never allowed myself to think about it. There was always another apocalypse, another hunt, another big obstacle in our way. Losing Cas as a friend was already hard enough, but to lose him as a…partner? That would have crushed me. But then he said he loves me and all I wanted to do was scream at him “ _I love you too, I love you so freaking much_ ”…But he was already gone”

It's silent again and Dean focuses on the weird pattern on his toast. Seems like they’ve got to buy a new one. For a second he imagines breakfast dates with Castiel and his heart grows heavy again. Life with Cas was just – better. Having Cas in his life was laughter over stupid jokes, and long night drives and cozy movie nights, where Dean would fall asleep halfway though the movie and Cas would always cover him with a blanket. But life without Cas was as empty as being dead.

Meanwhile, Sam had grabbed the old leatherbound book and reads through the mentioned page. He reads it longer than necessary, probably to give Dean the time to wipe away some unwanted tears. After a while, Sam sighs and nods.

“Well, we better get to work then...Let’s get your boyfriend”

* * *

They spend the rest of the day gathering supplies for the spell and preparing them in the dungeon. It hurts Dean to see this room again, but they both agree the spell will probably work there the best. When Sam asks which of Cas’s belongings they should use, Dean hands over one of Castiels trenchcoats. After his time as a human, the men had taken Cas to the mall and bought some new clothes for him, including a second trenchcoat. Sometimes Cas would switch between the coats, especially after messy hunts. Castiel had the option to clean his clothes with his grace, but he preferred the fresh smell of their washing soup. After the Empty had taken the angel, Dean took the trenchcoat into his room, chasing Castiels light smell in the fabric.

Dean lights the candles, before cutting deeply into his palm and letting the blood flow into a big cup. With the other hand, he clings to the coat on the floor. His eyes are closed when he finally begins to speak.

“Aphrodite, goddess of …love and beauty, I call to you. Please return my o- one true…love”

Nothings happens.

Carefully, Dean opens one of his eyes and looks at his brother, who just shrugs his shoulders and mouths “ _try again?_ ”

“Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty…I call to you…Please return my one true love!”, Dean says again and still nothing happens. He feels the tears burn in his eyes, and his hand shaking on the coat. This is his last chance, and he can’t give up. Instead, Dean closes his eyes and takes a drive down memory lane. He remembers the first time he met Cas in that old barn, remembers the first time Cas actually laughed, remembers the first time they hugged. The pain of Cas’s loss and the pure joy of his return. And he thinks about that one moment, a few years ago: Cas and Dean had walked to the impala, while the angel had explained his favorite star constellation to the hunter. And Dean just looked at him and thought to himself _I love you. I fucking love you_...

“Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, I call to you! Please return my one true love!”

His voice sound hoarse and shattered, but he still yells the words. Suddenly, Dean feels the ground shake under his feet and only hears a loud gasp from his brother, before he feels…nothing. When he opens his eyes again, he sees only blackness around him. He knows he is in the Empty and sighs a short breath of relief. The spell didn’t immediately kill him, that is rather positive. He turns around, thinking _CasCasCasCasCasCas,_ and like a miracle, there he is. Castiel lays flat on his back, his tan trenchcoat a hard contrast against the black all around them. Deans heart skips a beat, before he rushes to the angels side.

 _He is beautiful_ , Dean thinks. _How did I never realize how beautiful he is?_

He kneels beside Cas, and carefully caresses his cheek. The spell was very serious about the last element and Dean had to chuckle a little bit.

True Love’s Kiss.

A few weeks ago, Dean would have called Bullshit, but now it is different. This Aphrodite chick has brought him this far, now it is too late to chicken out. This is really not how he had imagined their first kiss. Slowly, Dean leans forward and presses his lips onto the lips of Cas. It’s a short kiss, but Dean tries to put a promise into it. The promise of a million other kisses, of laughs and cuddles…the promise of a loving life together.

When he pulls away, Castiel is looking at him and he almost drowns in their blue.

“Dean?”, he whispers, and the hunter feels the ground beneath them shake again. His hands hold Castiel tight, afraid he might lose him on the way between the worlds. The next second, they are back in the bunker, Sam staring at them with open mouth. Cas tries to stand up and Dean still holds onto him, like Cas is his lifeline. When Cas finally stands steadily, Dean falls into his arms, hugging him close. In the corner of his eye, Dean sees Sam sneaking out of the room. Dean takes a deep breath, before he speaks again.

“I love you, too. Of course I love you”, Dean murmurs into Cas’s shoulder and he feels the hug getting tighter.

“Yeah?”, Castiel says, a smile in his voice. His heart already feels like it’s going to explode, but suddenly Cas is kissing Dean and wow, this is a good first kiss. Dean kisses back, and only smiles against Cas’ lips when the light bulbs in the room shatter with a loud bang.

 _Thanks Aphrodite!_ Dean thinks to himself, as he cups his lovers face with his hands.

It’s shortly after 2am and Dean finally found what he’s been looking for all this time…


End file.
